Trafalgar D. Water Law
Trafalgar D. Water Law, more commonly known as just Trafalgar Law, is a character in One Piece and a infamous pirate rookie in the Worst Generation and a former Shichibukai. He is the last survivor of the North Blue, Flevance. He was infected by the Amber lead (a ore contains disease) but Corazon saved his life and cure him by eating Ope Ope no Mi. He is a friendly rival towards Luffy but only hostile towards Eustass Kid. His First bounty was 200,000,000 Berries. His second bounty was 440,000,000 before he joined the Shichibukai. After he was expelled from the Shichibukai, His current bounty is 500,000,000 Berries. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Matthew Mercer in the English version of the anime. Personality Law is an extremely laid-back man, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when Chopper was tied on his head due to him being unable to walk. After the time-skip he's not smiling as much anymore but usually has a more cautious, observing expression on his face. Now he usually smiles when he's trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as planned. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labelled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked X Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the archipelago, even smiling defiantly when doing so. However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced of his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others. This is seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his gratitude is also deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the pirate captain. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him in the anime where he, along with Kid and Luffy, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the marines stationed just outside the Human Auction House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. Although, this might be because he was a little angry at Kid for trying to order him around, in contrast he does not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews, believe that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne properly. He then began an as-of-yet unseen mission to achieve Shichibukai status, and allow him much more freedom to do as he pleases in his journey through the New World on the way to One Piece. Law also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at Marineford and claims he will help Luffy, because it would be too lame if his future enemy were to die. He was also appalled when he heard that Caesar subjected the kids on Punk Hazard to drugs.This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Scratchmen Apoo claimed that Law was infamous for his cruelty, and one of Smoker's men claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred pirates and sent them to the government in order to gain the position of Shichibukai.Law has displayed a cruel side, offering to strike Tashigi yet again after already vivisecting her body in half. He also suggested to leave the kids on Punk Hazard behind, as they were too much of a burden to deal with. Abilities and Powers Law is a fearsome pirate who, along with most of his crew, proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost everyone in the Auction house. Even Donquixote Doflamingo commented to his subordinates at Punk Hazard about Law's potential, comparing it to Luffy's, which Doflamingo witnessed himself during the war at Marineford two years ago; Vergo was only able to keep ahead of Law because he had the latter's heart at the time — a situation that immediately reversed after Smoker (reluctantly) helped Law to retrieve the organ. He is also apparently quite fearless, as he allowed several Marines to get within close-range of him on Sabaody Archipelago, despite being a long-range fighter. During their stay at Sabaody Archipelago, the Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The end of the battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, it can be assumed that they either defeated the Pacifista or managed to elude it. Kizaru mentioned that the Heart Pirates did a good job at running away. Sometime during the timeskip, Law has become so powerful and infamous that even the ruthless Marines of G-5 were deeply afraid of him. He had gained a bounty that surpasses Luffy's current one, and then brought a hundred pirates' hearts to the World Government, earning him a position in the Shichibukai. Law was able to battle and eventually defeat Smoker, a Marine vice admiral and a Logia user without getting himself seriously injured. He also defeated Vergo in one move, while before in the past was unable to even harm him. He is now strong enough to counter an attack from an Admiral as shown with his confrontation with Issho and Doflamingo. Physical Abilities In addition to his Devil Fruit, Law has sufficient physical strength and tactical prowess to duel on equal terms against Smoker and his jitte. In addition, despite Caesar saying that the Yeti Cool Brothers are quite powerful, Law managed to dispatch one of them with relative ease. He has also displayed great endurance, as he had his heart directly crushed to the point where he lost consciousness, only to recover shortly afterwards. In addition, he was also capable of enduring a prolonged beating from Vergo which resulted in him becoming severely bloodied before defeating him in a single blow once Smoker had retrieved his heart. Medical Expertise He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his surgical skills in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Luffy and Jinbei right after both of them barely escaped a murderous Akainu that left them on the brink of death. The mere fact that he was able to stabilize Jinbe's condition strongly hints that Law's medical expertise is not limited to human anatomy alone (though human and fishmen share the same blood, so it is possible that they have similar anatomies). He later volunteers to find a cure for the children's condition at Punk Hazard, implying that he is also versed in pharmacology. The fact he was able to cure the children of Caesar's deadly NHC10 drug, though not completely, is a noteworthy feat, something Chopper was even amazed by. Devil Fruit Law is the user of a Devil Fruit called the Ope Ope no Mi which allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including himself), referred to as that he can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room". Easily among the most versatile Devil Fruits around, with his powers, Law is easily capable of causing mass havoc within the area he controls. He can also use it for teleportation purposes. He has also demonstrated being able to apply his ability for medical purposes, as seen when he cured the giant children from their addiction brought by Caesar's drugs. Law appears to have mastered his power to such a great extent, that he can even cut through someone who completely imbued their body in Haki. The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to use it; Law must gesture with his hands to centralize the effects upon its victims, which can allow an opening for a fast enough opponent, such as Vergo. His abilities also depletes his strength the more he uses them.The full extent of this ability remains unknown at this time. Other than that, he has the same standard weaknesses as all Devil Fruit users. Swordsmanship Law's offensive abilities lie in his swordsmanship, demonstrated by his expert use of a sword about as tall as he is, though he is seen being able to defend himself without it by using his Devil Fruit abilities. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, Law’s sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his Room provides the range. He can dismember people without harming them and attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit. His proficiency is enough that he was able to clash against Smoker's Nanashaku Jitte with little trouble, and combined with his Devil Fruit powers he has repeatedly shown being able to mutilate people faster than they can react, apparently defeating Kin'emon in this manner. He also was able to quickly defeat Tashigi, a skilled swordswoman of the Marines, severing her sword in two, as well as taking down Scotch and his giant knife in one swift move. His greatest swordsmanship feat shown so far was upon defeating Vergo, where the wake of his slash was capable of cutting apart Caesar's laboratory and the surrounding mountains and cutting a meteor in half. Haki Law is stated by Luffy to have Haki. The extent of his ability in using it has not been revealed, but as he asserted himself as one of the people capable of battling Caesar Clown, it is safe to assume that he can at least use Busoshoku Haki. During his battle with Smoker, Law was shown capable of bypassing the vice-admiral's Logia defenses thanks to his own Haki powers. Weakness * Inability to swim: Like other Devil fruit users, Law is unable to swim and leaving him drowning. * Seastone: Like other Devil Fruit users, Law is vulnerable to Seastone such as a shackle and even a nail. * Body part severed: Law takes seriously injury from any of his body part severed such as his right arm after cut off by Doflamingo. However, thanks to Leo and Mansherry, they reattached and restore his arm. History Law was born in the country of Flevance in the North Blue, from an unnamed couple, when he was 3 years old, his younger sister Lamy was born. The city which was known the "White City" for the color of the Amber Lead that was mined there. He lived there with his parents, who were doctors and were likewise training him, and his little sister, Lamy. Law's childhood coincided with the time when the symptoms of Amber Lead poisoning were at their peak within the country, and he was doomed to die before reaching adulthood. The kingdom was at war with neighboring countries who mistakenly believed that the disease was contagious. The World Government and the royal family knew about the sickness beforehand but did not disclose this information to the public, even when the symptoms were becoming more noticeable. His parents were doing all they could to help the people but couldn't do much without proper supplies. What's more, Law's sister, who was in an advanced stage of the disease, was slowly dying. A local nun was collecting children to be taken off the island during the war and offered Law to come with her. He declined as he didn't want to leave his sister behind, but the nun promised to come back for him. However, an extermination crew shot his parents before his very eyes. The nun and his friends were likewise killed in the raid and his parents' hospital was burned down with his sister inside during the destruction of the country. An emotionally wrecked Law managed to escape the quarantine by hiding under dead bodies being shipped outside the city. Having lost everything and a wrong levied against everyone dear to him, Law became an nihilistic and omnicidal child, wishing to destroy as much of the world as he could without believing in anything anymore. From there he arrived at a port town, Spider Miles, he approached the Donquixote Pirates and asked Doflamingo to let him join while strapping himself with bombs. With the time he had, Law wanted to destroy as much as he could. While speaking with Trébol and Diamante, Law explained that he had around three years to live and reminded them what his goals were. Afterwards, Law met Corazon and showed indifference to his clumsiness. Shortly after Law was informed that Corazon hated kids, the executive threw Law out the window. Law, having survived the fall, was angered at being treated this way out of the blue and swore to kill him. He watched impassively as Corazon burned himself after accidentally setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. At a pizza feast, Lao G told Law about the crew's blood law and Doflamingo warned him not to lay a hand on Corazon. The crew then discovered that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Disease, and Jora incorrectly thought that the disease was contagious, at which Doflamingo corrected her. Doflamingo then questioned Law if there were any other survivors. Law answered that he did not know and revealed that he escaped the extermination of Flevance by hiding in a pile of corpses, causing Gladius to gag. Law then declared that he no longer believed in anything and that he will have his revenge on Corazon. Baby 5 slapped him on the head and warned him about the consequences, which included torture. Law merely glared at Baby 5, causing her to cry. Later on, while most of the crew was out raiding and discussing on Law's past, Law snuck up on Corazon while he was alone and stabbed him from behind. However, he was seen by Buffalo, who was shocked at seeing Law breaking the crew's blood law. To get away with it, Law bribed Buffalo with ice cream. However, Law was still a bit uneasy about Buffalo's trustworthiness, so he attempted to flee only be to caught by Jora and Machvise who brought him to Doflamingo. Law than noticed that Corazon was not dead and believed that he had informed his brother that he (Law) had impaled him. Doflamingo announced that he had decided to officially welcome Law into the Donquixote Pirates. Law was shocked that Corazon did not simply write something up to tell Doflamingo about what had happened. Law reminded Doflamingo that he would die in less than three years, but Doflamingo went on to explain that their "family" dealt with underworld businesses and told Law of a possibility for survival: obtaining a Devil Fruit power that could heal him. He further explained that if Law was lucky to find one before his life expired, he would raise and train him to be his right-hand man in ten years. Doflamingo later noticed Corazon's wound and Corazon informed him that he was attacked by an enemy. Down the next roughly two year, Doflamingo explained his plans as they traveled and committed acts of piracy while Law was being annoyed by Corazon's constant clumsiness and falling for practical jokes. The Donquixote Pirates would loot, attack, make business deals, fight and toast during their time together. Law was tutored under Doflamingo himself, while the rest of the family also trained him: Lao G in Martial arts, Gladius in gunnery, and Diamante in swordsmanship. Eventually, the time came when Law only had a year or less left to live. Baby 5 noticed how the white spots had increased. Baby 5 and Buffalo told Law their real names and asked Law to reveal his. Buffalo even threatened to reveal what Law did to Corazon two years prior. Law then told them his full name, Trafalgar D. Water Law. He explained that the "D." was supposed to be a secret and Water was his true name. Baby 5 found the name boring, causing Law to lash out at her. Suddenly, Law was picked up and carried away by Corazon. When at a safe distance, Corazon, speaking for the first time, asked if that was really his full name. Corazon then explained that if he was really a "D.", he should leave the crew right away and warned him not to go anywhere near Doflamingo. Sometime after joining the crew, he became acquainted with Vergo. At some point he formed the Heart Pirates and ate the Ope Ope no Mi, the latter act angering Doflamingo as he never intended for Law to eat it. Although Law was meant to die at age 13 from Amber Lead Syndrome, he was somehow cured, and continued to live on. Eleven years before the main storyline began, Doflamingo killed his own brother and then-head of the Donquixote Family, Corazon. As he was Law's benefactor, Law has wanted nothing more than to see him die since. At some point he was severely beaten by Vergo. Doflamingo surmised the incident had left some form of trauma on Law. Along with his crew they fought their way through the Grand Line and eventually reached the Sabaody Archipelago. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:One Piece Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Pirates Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Orphans Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Leaders Category:Deal Makers Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mysterious Category:Military Category:Strategists Category:Mutated Category:Determinators Category:Mischievous Category:Tricksters Category:Unwanted Category:Famous Category:Suicidal Category:Nemesis